


you're one but you don't taste like it

by SapphireSue



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, and more paul/pattie, but it really depends on you, can be Paul/Pattie if you want to look at it that way, drunk!Paul, george kept kissing pattie like all throughout the fckin vid, happened during George's and Pattie's wedding, if you havent seen their wedding footage, imma tell you this, probably just implied mcharrison, s'crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSue/pseuds/SapphireSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Paul is drunk and Pattie gets too much kisses in one day.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're one but you don't taste like it

Pattie didn’t even get enough time to react.

One second it was just she and George, a second later Paul was beside her. He moved fast, she noted, the five feet distance they once had was quickly closed before she could even acknowledge his presence. She had managed to turn to him, a friendly smile gracing her lips, an unspoken greeting left hanging as Paul pressed his lips against hers.

She stood there, frozen, brain having not processed anything but confusion, of  _something_ , that something being a result of lack of reaction, lack of knowledge of what was happening. It was a never ending cycle, until Paul pulled away.

He looked at her, eyes squinted and fine eyebrows furrowed, in deep thought. Pattie glanced back at George, whose eyes went impossibly wide, just as confused as she.

"Funny," Paul muttered. "I’ve seen you kiss a lot of times tonight. Wonder why you don’t taste anything like him at all."

The corner of Pattie’s lips tugged upwards and she turned to George, who laughed with a pinkish tint on his cheeks.


End file.
